


the streetlights outside create shadows on your wall

by ae (arsenouselation)



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Gen, Strangers with benefits, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenouselation/pseuds/ae
Summary: you know how this one ends.(you try to convince yourself that there are worse mistakes, than fucking an celebrity idol.)
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Original Character(s), Jackson Wang/You
Kudos: 5





	the streetlights outside create shadows on your wall

**Author's Note:**

> yes. this will be sad. like most adult things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 11/05/2020

> THE STREETLIGHTS OUTSIDE CREATE SHADOWS ON YOUR WALL
> 
> _jackson and you._

You don’t pretend that this means something.

Thursday, 10 PM. Here you are, a familiar, well-worn plot, walking through an apartment building, holding keys that do not belong to you. Clasped tightly so that they don’t make a sound.

But: this story is not yours, the same way it is not his.

All indications of your life during the day have been sloughed off, left in your home – work laptop, makeup, earrings, ID. You don’t like the thought of forgetting things in his place. Leaving marks. This story is not yours and you must keep it that way. Impersonal and illusory.

It is not an affair, you tell yourself. No lovers to hide from, no guilt to wash off post-sex. He agreed, you agreed; signed your names on the line like a fucking contract. Not an affair—but an arrangement.

How, like clockwork, you will find yourself at the same door at ten p.m. on Thursday. You will knock once, twice. The door will open and he’s going to be there, already dressed down. Sometimes he will smile, almost shy, sometimes he will not. Either way, you don't mind. You never smile.

Wordlessly, Jackson Wang will pull you in by the hand. Always, you will follow willingly.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twitter. @hypoesthetic.


End file.
